


Not a long distance to my heart

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluffy, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Showki, a mess, no i still dont proofread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Monsta X is a 6-member group.Shownu has a long-distance friend who he hasn’t met in real life, only through videocalls in his busy schedule. It’s about time the two meet up.





	1. Chapter 1

_Connecting…._

 

 

‘’You know we have been friends for a while now and we still haven’t met up.’’

‘’Where’s hello Kihyun, how are you. Why must you attack me like this?’’ Kihyun took off his beanie and ran his fingers through the messy hair. This is why he hates wearing hats.

‘’Sorry. Hi Kihyun, how was your day?’’ Hyunwoo decided to amuse the other.

‘’Same old boring job, same old people.’’ Kihyun let out a sigh.  ‘’and for why we haven’t met up is because you have your idol life and I have my…’’ Kihyun paused for a moment ‘’well I have nothing.’’ He laughed at that, fiddling the wire in his hands.

‘’Hey, you are working two part—time jobs while going to school. It makes my life look easy compared to yours Kihyun.’’ Hyunwoo said, looking at the camera, as if trying to look into Kihyun’s eyes.

‘’So uh, I was actually calling to ask if you by any chance have a longer vacation coming up next month? Say for two weeks or so?’’ Kihyun was looking anywhere but the screen, clearly shy and probably regretting this.

‘’Let me check.’’ Hyunwoo stood up and made his way to the other side of the room, giving Kihyun a perfect view of his backside.

Kihyun is not admiring the view, definitely not. Hyunwoo his dearest friend, best friend at that. Given his busy life, his only friend. But he sure isn’t going to deny that his friend is handsome.

‘’Hey Kihyun!’’ Hyunwoo turned back to the computer. ‘’I have only two public appearances and one recording coming up.’’

‘’That’s great. I’m deciding for the both of us that we are going to finally meet up.’’ Kihyun was on a commanding mode, and Hyunwoo couldn’t be happier about this.

‘’What about your jobs? Will they let you..?’’ Hyunwoo was concerned.

‘’Oh I already talked to my boss and my coworkers about it, she was more than happy to give me some vacation time. They love me.’’

‘’Who wouldn’t.’’ Hyunwoo commented, smiling widely. ‘’Also you deserve some time off, you have been working nonstop.’’

‘’That’s what they told me. They were ready to force a vacation on me.’’ He laughed.

‘’You’ll live with me in our dorm, if you don’t mind. It would be easier and well cheaper.’’ Hyunwoo wasn’t going to let Kihyun plan their meeting all alone. It’s not just Kihyun meeting him, it’s Hyunwoo meeting Kihyun as well.

‘’I’ll come pick you up at the airport, just tell me when.’’ Hyunwoo stated.

After that they talked for a short time about what they have been doing and what’s yet to come. They often texted, but video calling was harder to set up.

Kihyun was always out working or helping someone, Hyunwoo was either practicing or someone was always in his space.

I guess they were just lucky that neither of them, despite their erratic lives they always made time for each other.

 _That’s what friends do Hyunwoo, make time for each other._  That’s what Kihyun said when Hyunwoo kept worrying about Kihyun’s busy life and telling him it’s okay if he doesn’t have time to talk.

 _You come first Kihyun, I see my members 24/7 but I’m lucky if I see you once a month._ Hyunwoo told Kihyun when Hyunwoo said he ditched a karaoke night with his members to talk to Kihyun and Kihyun was scolding Hyunwoo for it.

‘’Hey, awkward question real quick before I go to sleep.’’ Kihyun averted his eyes. ‘’Would it be too weird if I hugged you when I see you?’’

‘’Not at all.’’ Hyunwoo said, and he meant it. He is used to it since he lives together with 5 affectionate members anyways. Except his heart kind of sped up at hearing this from Kihyun. But as always, he ignored it.

‘’Oh okay,’’ Kihyun beamed at that, ‘’well I’ll text you the details sometime tomorrow. Good night Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun waved.

‘’Night Kihyun.’’

 

_Call ended._

 

***

 

Hyunwoo closed his computer and laid down in his bed. The smile talking to Kihyun puts on his face still not disappearing.

He hates that Kihyun lives so far from Seoul. Well Jeju is only an hour flight but still. An hour is a lot of time in their busy lives.

And even more so for an idol, who is hell bent on reaching perfection in everything he does, always trying to do his best, showing even a better image to the fans.

He is just glad that they finally have a stable and secure fanbase that taking a small break won’t hurt their popularity and image.

 

***

 

Kihyun finally went to take a shower he put off because he needed to discuss the meeting with Hyunwoo right after getting home.

Knowing each other for two years is a long enough time to actually meet up already, right. He actually had asked time off for it despite knowing anything about Hyunwoo’s plans. He took a leap of faith and it seemed that luck was on his side.

It was awkward explaining to his boss that he was not meeting up with his secret girlfriend he kept hidden from them, but a friend.

It was even worse when one of his coworkers started to joke how he is actually going to meet with his boyfriend.

Either way, Kihyun was glad that he actually has a month-long vacation after working 7 days a week, doing overtime and going out of skin to help others, for few scraps of pennies.

 

***

‘’Hey Shownu, lets start.’’ Minhyuk’s voice was heard over the dance room.

‘’Coming.’’ Shownu took one last look at the message he received from Kihyun.

_Don’t forget to come and get me from the airport April 9, 5PM. – Ki._

 

 

‘’What’s got you all in such a good mood hyung?’’ Changkyun observed his leader. The smile on his face looked so happy, Changkyun wanted to know why.

‘’Nothing, let’s start.’’ Shownu answered and got into position. ‘’Five, Six, Seven, Eight.’’

 

All throughout the practice, not once did his smile falter.

He was counting the days. He has to wait a bit longer than a week, 10 days to be exact. It’s nothing compared to the years long friendship.

 

_See you soon. – Hyunwoo._


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunwoo was getting ready. Today was the day. In about an hour he was going to see his friend of two years in flesh.

‘’What are you all so pumped up for? Are you meeting your girlfriend Shownu?’’ It was Wonho who was asking. He has been watching Shownu for about 10 minutes because the older looked so agitated yet excited. Putting on clothes and changing them constantly.

‘’Huh? What? No. Why?’’ He was in a daze. Why would Wonho think that?

‘’It’s just that, you are dressing up like you have something important coming up. And we have nothing in our schedule for today, that would require such a nice outfit.’’ Wonho was eyeing him suspiciously.  

Okay so this one is on him. He hasn’t told any of the members about his friend. Much less about going to meet up with him. And he surely didn’t even tell them that the said friend is going to spend 2 weeks living in the dorm with them.

‘’Okay forget I asked anything. You have your own life, it’s not my place to ask. If you don’t want us to know then that’s fine, we all have our secrets. But do you need help with your outfit?’’ Wonho offered his help. Being the most stylish member of the 5.

‘’That bad eh?’’

‘’Not really. Surprisingly. It’s nice and casual. Seems fitting for any occasion.’’

Shownu looked in to the mirror one last time, deciding that it’s fine. He has Wonho’s seal of approval anyways.

‘’Have fun!’’ Wonho yelled after the disappearing Shownu.

‘’Who is having fun and why are we, especially me, not included?’’ Minhyuk bribed, all up in Wonho’s personal space.

‘’Our leader has a life outside of us, like normal people Minhyuk.’’

‘’A life? Without us? Sounds fake, but okay…’’ Minhyuk dragged out his words.

‘’Guys, let’s stalk him!’’ Minhyuk had that glint in his eyes that looked dangerous and someone should definitely shut down that plan. ‘’Quick before he disappears and we can’t go after him.’’

‘’Sometimes I wonder if you are sane.’’ Wonho scolded Minhyuk, but one look at the puppy’s eyes and he was already signing over his soul to the devil. Trust Minhyuk to cause trouble for the rest of them.

‘’Yaaa does anyone else want to join in on a spy mission?’’ The said devil screamed across the dorm room. More people means more fun.

‘’I’m only coming with you because someone needs to keep you out of trouble.’’ It was Hyungwon, slowly dragging his feet behind him. Clearly not happy about it, and not afraid to show his dislike on his face.

So the three of them were off, because the two youngest are actually the only normal people left in the group.

Following Shownu wasn’t really that hard, since the oldest tends to be very unaware of his surroundings, and it’s not like he has any reason to look out for his members chasing after him.

 

After about 30 minutes of waiting around in a safe distance in the airport things started getting interesting.

‘’It’s a guy??’’ Wonho looked shocked.

‘’What if the girl disguised herself as a guy so you know, fans wouldn’t kill Shownu?’’ Minhyuk said, and to Wonho it sounded reasonable.

‘’Why am I here again?’’ Hyungwon asked, pulling a facemask higher, eyes darting around the airport, just in case someone somewhere could recognize them.

Their mouths were wide open when they saw the smaller man pretty much jump into their leader’s arms.

‘’I didn’t know Shownu swings that way.’’

‘’Just watch that wig come off and beautiful long locks will fall down and she’s a girl.’’

‘’Minhyuk, this is not a drama.’’ Wonho looked at Minhyuk with an expression of ‘ _’just stop’’_.

But Minhyuk was already taking pictures. ‘’He’ll thank me for this one day.’’ He said to no one particular.

 

MEANWHILE SHOWNU AND KIHYUN

 

Hyunwoo was pacing around the airport. He was checking the clock every ten seconds. Looked at Kihyun’s message every now and then, making sure he got the date, the time and place right.

While Hyunwoo was having his crisis, Kihyun was going through a panic of his own.

Did he even go to right plane, was this the city his friend lives in. Will Hyunwoo actually be disappointed once they meet up and he’ll lose a friend. He can’t afford that.

 

Hyunwoo looked at the timetable and noticed that Kihyun’s plane has landed. He was glancing at everyone who came through the gate. Kihyun told him to look out for the color pink. _Dammit Kihyun, that’s too vague._

One after another, people came and walked past him. Every time he spotted someone with anything pink his heart skipped beats, but none of them were Kihyun.

Then he saw a pink hoodie, the one he sent to Kihyun for his birthday last year.

He saw Kihyun before Kihyun spotted him. The younger one looked so lost and confused, searching for Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo walked towards him.

‘’Hi hello Kihyun.’’ Hyunwoo said loud enough for Kihyun to hear.

‘’Hyunwoo!!’’ Kihyun gasped, but not loud enough to attract attention from people around them.

Before he could even think, he already jumped to hug him.

Like instinct, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.

‘’Are you tired from the travel or?’’ Hyunwoo asked after a short while of silence and hugging. It sure feels good.

‘’You are hungry, aren’t you?’’ Kihyun laughed, detaching himself from his friend.

‘’Yes. Do you want to drop off your stuff?’’

‘’No, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since I left my apartment.’’ Kihyun said scratching the back of his neck.

‘’Aren’t you the one always telling me how important balanced diet is?’’

‘’I will dropkick you.’’ Kihyun threatened before bursting into laughter. Hyunwoo smiled and picked up Kihyun’s bag, guiding them both towards the car waiting for them outside.

 

After eating they finally went to the dorm, where the manager helped Hyunwoo and Kihyun with luggage.

‘’Thank you!’’ Kihyun bowed to him to show his respect.

 

‘’Aaah,’’ Kihyun flopped to his bed in the room set for him. ‘’I’m tired.’’ He closed his eyes for a moment.

‘’Before I forgot,’’ Hyunwoo pulled a package out of his own bag. ‘’A welcome gift for you.’’

‘’You didn’t have to. I know even as an idol you still don’t earn that much money. But thank you.’’

Kihyun opened the wrapped box, no idea what could be inside.

‘’Are you… What?’’ Kihyun was speechless. Looking at the contents of the box.

‘’I remember you talking about how your camera is giving you headaches with its issues.’’

‘’Do you know how much this model costs Hyunwoo. I can’t possibly take this.’’

‘’It’s nothing Kihyun. You deserve this. You can use this to take pictures of your stay here. Also, I can’t return it so you have to accept it.’’ Hyunwoo actually smirked at that. Kihyun can do nothing!

‘’You are actually very evil, aren’t you?’’ Kihyun asked, looking at the camera in his hands with awe in his eyes.

‘’I have nothing to give you.’’ Kihyun’s voice almost sounded like he was going to cry, except it was laced with regret.

‘’You being here is a gift enough Kihyun.’’

That shut him up.

‘’Thank you, really, thank you.’’ How could he possibly show his gratitude? ‘’By the way, I didn’t see others when we arrived?’’

‘’It’s game night, they all gathered to the other building. Although our members weren’t supposed to join today. They always lose touch with time and return early morning hours, and then I have to hear them complain the entire day how tired they are.’’ Hyunwoo laughed fondly at the memories.

‘’I should go to sleep, I have an early meeting with the choreographer before he leaves and our group’s break starts. I will be back before you wake up.’’ He got up from the chair he was sitting in and wished good night to the other.

‘’G’night.’’

When Hyunwoo left, Kihyun started to unpack and settle in. All that took about 5 minutes before he flopped on the bed and start messing around with his new camera, not realizing how tired he was, he fell asleep with the camera in his hand.

He had a first peaceful night in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,, been away for so long ,, in hell !! life is horrible haha, anyways i hope i can get back to writing , i mean i m already working on the next chapter, i want to have hope that there s a new chapter soon, not 5 years from now T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunwoo made his way into Kihyun’s room after getting back to the dorm. He slowly opened the door to see that the other was still sound asleep. He looked very adorable, Hyunwoo almost felt bad about having to wake him up. Almost.

He pulled the curtains up and made his way to his friend, who stirred awake from his sleep.

‘’What time is it?’’ Kihyun asked, his voice still groggy.

‘’10. I just got back. Brought you, uh, coffee from the café nearby.’’ Hyunwoo said and handed him the drink.

‘’Thanks. You have to excuse me, my personality will arrive in like 5 minutes after the caffeine has entered my bloodstream. ‘’ He sipped on the coffee, eyes closed like he was going to fall asleep again any time now.

‘’I have never seen you right after you wake up, that’s new.’’

‘’Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’’

_Click._

‘’Did you just …?’’ Kihyun glared at his friend.

‘’Mm.’’ Hyunwoo only mumbled incoherently. He is going to keep that picture safe.

Kihyun finally seemed like a person enough to dress himself. He rummaged through his luggage, finally deciding on a pair of simple black jeans and a white T-shirt.

And if Hyunwoo’s breath hitched for a second at the sight, well nobody needed to know about it.

 

 

‘’Are you nervous? Meeting the rest of the members?’’ Hyunwoo asked, worry as clear as day in his voice. They can be a overwhelming bunch.

‘’No. Yes. Maybe, I don’t know. What if they don’t like me? And then my stay here sharing a living space with them will be 2 weeks of pure agony and awkwardness.’’

‘’There is no way they don’t like you, you are funny and amazing with the energy that would match them all. You’ll fit in just right.’’ Hyunwoo comforted him.

 

 

 

‘’He is short.’’ Minhyuk said, looking Kihyun up and down, analyzing. And the other had just walked into the room, not even getting a chance to say hello.

‘’Hey!’’ Kihyun spit back. ‘’Atleast I’m not a walking lighting attracting threat to society.’’ Was the only reasonable thing Kihyun could come up with.

Minhyuk looked taken aback before grinning widely. ‘’We are going to get along just fine.’’

And that’s how Kihyun was approved by Minhyuk.

‘’Your friend is beautiful, Shownu.’’ Wonho said matter of factly. ‘’Hi, I’m Monsta X’s vocal and songwriter Wonho.’’

‘’Can you cook?’’ Hyungwon asked. ‘’None of us except Shownu-hyung can cook a decent meal.’’

‘’HEY!’’ Wonho cried in despair.

‘’Adding hot water to instant ramen does not count as cooking.’’ Hyungwon’s cold truth burned, and Minhyuk was cackling at that.

‘’I worked in a restaurant as a chef for some time, I’d like to think I’m a good cook.’’

Hyungwon nodded and turned to Shownu, whispering. ‘’Can we keep him?’’

Hyunwoo just looked at this with a fond smile on his face. He liked that his friends seemed to get along just fine with Kihyun.

‘’Jooheon and Changkyun are in their studio, you’ll meet them later.’’ Minhyuk said, throwing his hand over Kihyun’s shoulder, already dragging him off.

‘’I’ll return your friend to you unharmed Shownu, no need to look at me like that.’’ He said, but his evil laughter was anything but reassuring.

Shownu looked at the two figures disappearing into the other room, hoping that Minhyuk knows well enough when to stop himself.

‘’Wonho,’’ Shownu looked at his friend with plead in his eyes, ‘’can you…’’

‘’Say no more, I’ll distract Minhyuk so you can make a run for it with Kihyun.’’

‘’Thanks man.’’

‘’Ya Minhyuk!’’ Wonho yelled as he was talking towards Minhyuk and Kihyun who were seem to be having a heated argument.

‘’Come here for a second, I need to know whose hand is bigger, yours or Hyungwon’s.’’ He grabbed Minhyuk by his hand and dragged him to the other room. He passed by Shownu and winked at him, as a signal for him to get Kihyun.

 

Hyunwoo told Kihyun to grab his things quickly, before going out.

The two walked side by side in silence. Kihyun had his backpack hanging from one side, and the camera hanging around his neck, like a true tourist.

‘’Jooheon and Changkyun are much calmer than Minhyuk.’’ Hyunwoo broke the silence after a few minutes of walking.

‘’I was going to ask how do you manage to deal with that ball of energy all the time.’’

‘’I don’t mind, I know a lot of people might get overwhelmed by him. He was the one who got me to open up a bit more.’’

‘’Then I like him as well, it’s just, I just kind of woke up so I wasn’t even sure what was happening.’’ Kihyun laughed awkwardly. ‘’They seem like really good people.’’

‘’Is there something you want to do?’’ Hyunwoo asked, when he realized they have been just walking around the nearby park for a good half an hour just talking about mundane things. Yet it wasn’t boring.

 

Even though they did end up just walking around the city, Kihyun taking in the scenery around him, photographing everything and Hyunwoo watching it all with fondness in his eyes.

He would love nothing more than to have him here for the rest of his life.

‘’Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo!’’ Kihyun’s voice brought him back to the reality. ‘’Sit here on this bench and look like a model.’’ The smaller man ordered.

‘’Photograph me like one of your French girls.’’

‘’I’m not even going to start on how many levels of stupid you are, and if you weren’t my guide, I would walk away without looking back.’’

Kihyun’s words never match his face, and that’s how Hyunwoo knows that Kihyun is having fun, because he was practically like a kid in a candy store.

 

It was getting dark already. Had time really passed by so fast?

And in all honesty, neither of them wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for Hyunwoo’s phone ringing.

‘’HYUNG!’’ Someone’s voice on the other end of the phone screamed, the moment Hyunwoo pressed answer.

_‘’Gimme the phone…Noooo… Hyungwon tell him…’’_

Hyunwoo put some distance between the phone and his ear, because it seemed like Wonho and Minhyuk were at it again at the other side of the phone.

‘’Shownu-hyung,’’ the voice was calmer, must be Hyungwon then. ‘’When you come back can you pick up take out for us?’’

‘’Uh sure, see you at home.’’ Hyunwoo ended the call after Hyungwon said bye. Looking at the clock with wide eyes. How come was it already almost ten.

‘’I can make dinner for all of you, if you want? I don’t mind.’’ Kihyun suggested on their back to the dorm.

‘’I get to taste your legendary food? The ones that the people in the restaurant get to eat made by you.’’ Hyunwoo exaggerated happiness, but it made Kihyun laugh nonetheless.

‘’Oh shut up.’’Kihyun nudged him on the shoulder.

‘’Sure, why not. We have been living on fast food and take out for too long.’’

 

They bought ingredients for a simple ramen recipe because the thought of them eating cup noodles sent shivers down Kihyun’s back.

 

‘’Kihyun is cooking us REAL food tonight.’’ Hyunwoo said the moment he stepped into the room.

The room was suddenly full of gasps and wonder and happiness. It’s been too long having eaten real food.

Kihyun was already in the kitchen, setting up things. He didn’t even need to ask for help, no matter where he was in whoever’s kitchen, he always managed to get his way around the place.

The two youngest ones were also back at the dorm, but no one had told them that they have a visitor.

‘’Who is that?’’ Changkyun asked from the leader. Clearly confused about the stranger in their home.

‘’My friend, he is staying here for two weeks.’’

‘’Oh. Cool.’’

 

Jooheon stumbled into the kitchen, and froze in the spot, because there was someone in the kitchen. Someone he has never met.

‘’Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.’’ Kihyun wiped his hand dry into the towel. ‘’I’m Kihyun. I’m Hyunwoo’s friend.’’

‘’Hmm.’’ Jooheon was glaring at Kihyun scarily, in all honesty, Kihyun was freaking out. Was the other one angry at him?

But then his features softened and he was smiling brightly at Kihyun. ‘’Well, nice to meet you man. Anyways do you need help? Did they make you cook?’’ Jooheon’s easy going personality made Kihyun relax almost immediately.

Somehow Jooheon ended up helping Kihyun in the kitchen.

After the food was done Jooheon helped Kihyun to set up the table and called for the rest of the members.

‘’How did you two become friends? Shownu-hyung is kind of shy and all.’’ Jooheon asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check after everyone had sat down and were ready to dig in.

All of them were looking between him and Shownu, waiting for either of them to talk.

‘’Ah, well you see…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya,, i'm just tryna find my way back to writing, the weather is getting sunny, warm, healing me slowly. cannot wait to reach that moment again where i was last year same time,, with this overwhelming need to write and inspiration taking me every step, god i cannot wait for the healing spring and soft summer to reach me.. been through enough winter ,,  
> //slowly tryna catch up with what my beautiful boys have been up to //


	4. Chapter 4

////

Hyunwoo was just chilling around the internet. He was a nervous wreck, they would start filming for the survival show soon, this was going to be his one and only chance at making it or breaking it.

From different games to what not, nothing was calming his racing heart. He may look like nothing ever bothers him, but right now he was a mess.

He knows he is good at dancing, but not if he is good enough for debuting. He knows he has a pretty decent voice, but again, he doesn’t know if it’s good enough.

This lack of self confidence might be a deal breaker.

 

 

Kihyun’s hobbies, if he ever has time, include taking photos of people and landscapes. He has a blog where he posts every now and then. Today was actually a good day, he managed to take some really good pictures of the sunset from the top of his building. The setting sun and the endless row of buildings giving it a feeling of stillness in a busy city.

He gets a lot of feedback from people, complimenting his pictures, some even his long time, he doesn’t want to call them fans, but that’s what they seem to be, tell him how he is getting better and better.

He posted the latest picture and minutes later he got a notification.

 

*1 new comment*

_‘’i was so nervous just moments ago, but I came across this by accident, and it calmed me down, looking at it I mean, you are very skilled.’’_

Kihyun looked at the comment, sensing the person behind it feels troubled. The need to reach out to a complete stranger was strong.

_‘’thank you, you should have seen it with your own eyes, but I think I captured the scene close enough for reality. Are you okay though, you sound like you have a problem, do you wanna talk?’’_

 

He didn’t hear back from him for a while and he thought about sending a direct message just in case. It wasn’t until several days later when the mysterious commenter had answered him.

 

_Hyunwoo_

_‘’I have been very busy training. ’’_

_Kihyun_

_‘’oh good to hear from u, I was kind of worried khh’’_

Kihyun was weirdly happy about hearing back from a complete stranger who disappeared for days. He has never actually felt like that before.

So he did the most sensible thing he could think of, and he sent a message. He wants to be friends with this person, something in him tells him that he shouldn’t ignore this.

 

Kihyun: hi , hope this isn’t weird or anything but are you okay?

Hyunwoo: its fine, thanks for worrying

Kihyun: how s your training? What are u training for ?

Hyunwoo: its tiring and brutal. My team lost today. One of them was eliminated because of me. I don’t think I m cut out for idol life, all though I have dreamed of it for years.

Kihyun: I m sure it wasn’t your fault. If he was removed, it was because of his lack of skills, nothing to do with you. Hmm, so an idol? What s your focus? Singing? Rapping?

Hyunwoo: dancing and singing. Some of them thought I was a rapper at first, because of my appearance hhh

Kihyun: that’s amazing!! U will debut, I just know it, I can tell.

Hyunwoo: thank you kihyun. I feel a little better talking to you

Kihyun: that’s good. Hey I gotta go now but I will be back later ,bye

Hyunwoo: bye

 

***

 

Hyunwoo: Shownu.

Kihyun: What

Hyunwoo: My stage name, if I debut.

Kihyun: When. When you debut, Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo: I don’t know Kihyun. I sank in ranks.

Kihyun: You will debut, trust me. I just hope when fame comes, you won’t forget about me. T_T

Hyunwoo: I would never

 

** *

 

Hyunwoo: how do you look like? You have all these amazing photos but there are no pictures of you. Sorry if this sounds a little bit creepy.

Kihyun: I don’t know how you look like either mr SOON TO BE IDOL KNOCKING DOWN DOORS TO OTHER PEOPLE’S HEARTS

Hyunwoo: hold on

_Picture sent_

 

Kihyun was sitting there, debating whether to open it or not. He has conjured a certain image in his head already about his faceless friend of few months now. He isn’t shallow, he won’t stop talking to Hyunwoo if there is something wrong with him. There can’t be, he is fighting to become an idol.

He cautiously clicked on it.

There he was, finally a face to the name.

And he was beautiful.

Kihyun had to remind himself that breathing is a thing people do.

 

Hyunwoo: are u there? Sorry I don’t have a better picture

Kihyun: oh yea I m here. No homo but you are fucking handsome dude

_Picture sent_

Hyunwoo: yes homo hhhh, anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful? Glad to know that the person behind the amazing pictures outshines them all

Kihyun: you have the whole fanservice talk down to the very art level, you ll be such a hit with fans.

Hyunwoo: I don’t know, I m actually not talkative and I ve been told I m awkward

Kihyun: well that’s too bad for them, I feel comfortable with you

Hyunwoo: me too

 

***

Kihyun: we should videochat

Hyunwoo: I don’t see why not

Kihyun: when do you have time?  I m free now

Hyunwoo: me too

 

_Kihyun is calling…_

 

‘’Did you just come from the practice?’’ Kihyun’s eyebrow raised in question. Had he known that he wouldn’t have bothered Hyunwoo.

‘’Uh, yeah?’’ Hyunwoo sounded uncertain. ‘’I was going to take a shower but you wrote so I decided I’ll do it later.

‘’You can go, I’ll be here.’’ Kihyun suggested.

‘’The shower will be there later, you won’t. We both lead busy lives, trying to fit each other into our schedules. It’s fine Kihyun.’’ Hyunwoo stated, leaving no room for Kihyun to argue.

‘’Right. Well how was your day?’’

‘’Not good. One more was eliminated. Next week is the final. Right now there are 8, but only 6 will debut. Initially it was supposed to be 7.’’

‘’You will debut Hyunwoo. The world will know the powerful dancer and singer named Shownu!’’ Kihyun spoke with determination in his voice. ‘’I know you will, trust me!’’

Hyunwoo only smiled gently at that, with a hint of sadness to his eyes. It didn’t go past Kihyun.

‘’What was that? That gloomy expression. What were you thinking about just now?’’ he ordered.

‘’It’s just that, uh thank you for having been here for me. I don’t know what I will do if I fail. But if I succeed, I hope we won’t lose touch.’’

‘’Not going to happen. I won’t let it. So don’t worry about that. Worry about making the world yours!’’ Kihyun grinned from ear to ear. ‘’Hwaiting’’

‘’Hhahaha, hwaiting.’’

 

***

 

Kihyun: I love you you know. I’m glad you are my friend Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo: Me too.

Hyunwoo: I mean you.

Hyunwoo: I love you too.

 

***

 

Kihyun was working when Hyunwoo called him. It was such an odd timing, he never contacts him during the day. Kihyun instantly went into worrying mode. What if something happened to him?

‘’Yes?’’ Kihyun said carefully. Not knowing what might come from the other side.

‘’Ki! I’m debuting!’’

‘’FUCK THAT’S AMAZING! I TOLD YOU !!’’ Kihyun practically yelled into the phone. He was overcome with happiness for his friend.

‘’Finally no mercy is over. I can breathe for the first time in years.’’

‘’Wait what? No Mercy? The show?’’ Kihyun had a moment of clarity. He has heard his coworkers talk briefly about the idol competition show and how brutal and serious it was, and how it was painful to watch at times.

‘’I thought you were competing within the company and then suddenly one day they will announce a new group, I didn’t know you were in a fucking show. HYUNWOO why didn’t you tell me! I had no idea. ‘’

‘’I thought you knew.’’

‘’I don’t even own a TV.’’

‘’We are couple of idiots aren’t we?’’ Hyunwoo asked, laughter in his voice.

‘’We really are. But congratulations! I am so happy for you.’’

 

‘’Kihyun, sorry to cut your break short, but there are so many people in the front, we could use some help.’’ One of the workers spoke to Kihyun.

‘’I’ll be there in a second.’’ Kihyun answered back. ‘’Sorry Hyunwoo, I have to go. We will celebrate later okay! I always knew you will debut, I’m so proud of you!’’

‘’Talk to you later Ki.’’

 

///

 

‘’Long story short, Hyunwoo stumbled upon my photography blog, commented on some pics and I sent him a message and we ended up talking and here we are.’’ Kihyun said while glancing at Hyunwoo. There was a hidden smile on the older one’s face.

‘’YAAWN, so boring. I was hoping for something interesting. Like you are actually a cam boy and our responsible leader over here was horny one night and found you.’’

‘’Minhyuk oh my god!!’’ Jooheon and Wonho both sighed at the same time. This troublesome sunshine.

Changkyun almost choked on his food, damn his hyung doesn’t have a filter between his mouth and brain.

Hyungwon remained unbothered, he was way too into enjoying the food.

 

‘’So that was over 2 years ago? Did you watch the show as well?’’ Wonho asked from Kihyun.

‘’I didn’t know he was in No mercy until he called me to say he will debut. That’s when I first heard him say anything about it. He thought I knew.’’

‘’Kihyun you are such a loser oh my god.’’ Minhyuk was cackling at that.

‘’Alright that’s enough interrogation for one night.’’ Hyunwoo announced calmly. Hinting that it’s time to change the subject.

No one protested it, because when they started eating the food again, everything else was forgotten. Kihyun and his amazing cooking skills warming up their hearts even more.

They made small talk here and there but mostly they ate in silence.

Minhyuk as usual, was up in Jooheon’s space, but also Wonho’s. Changkyun was in his own world, and if you didn’t know Hyungwon, you would think he was sleepeating.

‘’Tomorrow I’ll show you the place we lived in and trained at.’’ Hyunwoo leaned over to Kihyun’s side, making plans for the next day.

‘’Will you dance for me too?’’ Kihyun asked casually. Little did he know the others were listening in on their conversation.

And if Minhyuk faked gagging on that, well neither Hyunwoo or Kihyun were none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup , i m tired ,, was pretty much sleeping on the keyboard when i was writing this!!

**Author's Note:**

> me, a wholeass mess, lowkey doing a comeback for writing.


End file.
